Poisoned Heart
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: “Iie, ever since I became Conan, no one ever knows how I feel, not even Ran.” Ai can't make a permanent antidote for Conan, which shocked and depressed Conan. How would he be able to tell Ran that Shinich would never come back? R&R!
1. No cure

_**Poisoned heart**_

**Chapter 1**

Conan and the detective boys were doing their usual routine, going home from school while talking about Masked Yaiba (Except for Conan and Ai of course), but something was a bit off, according to Conan's deduction, Ai kept staring at him and she looked dead serious at the same time a bit upset… or probably… worried? But why?

While walking Ai taps Conan's shoulder "Kudo, I need to tell you something." She bit her lower lip as she finished her sentence "What is it?" Conan asked a bit curios "Come by Hakase's house later, I'll tell you then." Conan, puzzled, just nodded "A-ah…" for some reason he had a bad feeling.

--

Conan then arrives at the agency and immediately put his bag on the couch "Tadaima!" he spoke "Ah Conan-kun. You're home early, I made you your favorite for dinner." Conan went to his room and went back out with a change of clothes "Gomen Ran-neechan, could you just leave me some? I need to go to Hakase's, I heard he made a new invention." Ran then went out "Ehh? Demo~" then she notices he was gone "I-ittarashai." Was all she could say.

--

Conan starts walking towards the direction of Agasa's house, he then looks up at the night sky "I have a feeling, that Haibara's gonna tell me some bad news." He clenches his fists "I just hope I'm wrong."

As he arrives at Agasa's, he then went in and went to the living room "Hakase?" He saw him sitting on the couch looking very upset "W-what's wrong?" Conan was really nervous now "Iie, it's not best for me to say… Ai-kun is at her lab." Agasa spoke as he looks at Conan with a really worried face "Gomen, Shinichi…" Conan's heart starts beating widely 'W-what's happening?' Conan then went to Ai's lab, he felt every part of him go cold as he knew, something's really wrong. He then holds the door knob and gulped 'Should I do this? Or just… run away?' Conan shook his head, Kudo Shinichi never runs away, that goes the same for Conan Edogawa. He slowly turns the doorknob "…but…" as he opens the door, he saw Ai, wearing her lab coat, standing just beside the computer, the lights were off and the only light was from the screen of her computer '…can I run away when it has something to do with changing my life, forever?'

"Kudo…" Conan gulped "I came here, so what do you want to talk about?" Conan asks "Just in advance I'm really sorry, I tried everything…" she avoids eye contact to Conan, who seemed confused at the same time afraid on what she was about to say, Ai opens her mouth and…

--

Ran suddenly drops Conan's bowl "Oh no~" she picks up the broken pieces… she blinked as she knew what the sign meant "Conan-kun, please be ok…"

--

Conan's eyes widen 'Nani? Doushite?' "What do you mean you can't find the cure?!" Conan practically yelled "Kudo, I tried looking for the antidote, but… it's hopeless, I can make temporary antidotes, but if you keep you taking them, your body will someday resist all those antidotes." She kept a stern face "All the data was burnt remember? Gin might have destroyed it already if he had it in his hands. After all, he might've erase all things that makes him remind of me, the traitor." Ai spoke, she looks at Conan "I'm sorry… making Ran-san wait for you…" Mentioning Ran made him look up, showing his half scared and half upset expression, his face went sad 'Ran…' and just like that, his world shattered.

"Kudo…" Conan's glasses gleam as he turns away from Ai and start walking towards the door "I'm really sorry, I know how you feel~" "Iie, ever since I became Conan, no one ever knows how I feel, not even Ran." Conan continues on his way out, he didn't even said a word to Agasa and soon he left…

--

Conan walks at the road, the cool breeze from the night made him shiver a bit. He passes by his house, he looks up and he could felt tears forming from his eyes, he immediately closed them not allowing them to flow down, he opens them and slowly walks towards the house's gate, he punches the wall "Doushite?" he punches it again and again and again until his fist bleed (left). The sky rumbles, he didn't notice that the sky was covered with dark clouds, slowly, drops of water fell from the sky. Conan still didn't move an inch "What will I tell… Ran… now?" he choke back as he let his head hung down…

"I'm so sorry…"

"_Ran…"_

--

So, what do you think guys? Should I update? Read and Review please!


	2. I don’t deserve your kindness

**Chapter 2**

Ran felt something 'Shinichi?' she thought, but her thoughts were disrupted by the door. She went to the door and saw Conan soaking wet 'Conan-kun! You're soaking wet! Let me get you a towel." Luckily Ran didn't see Conan's sad face. Conan shook his head, he should stop looking sad.

Ran then came back with a towel "I forgot to tell you it was going to rain today. Well actually I had no time to tell you since you disappeared." Ran spoke smiling while drying Conan

"G-gomen, for disappearing like that… I-I really wanted to see the invention you see." Conan forced a smile

Ran blinked, she noticed something "Conan-kun, are you ok?" she said with a worried look. Conan felt his smile breaking 'Please don't look at me like that. I don't deserve your worries, your kindness… I don't deserve anything, after how long I lied to you. And now I need to tell you Shinichi Kudo is…' he tightly closed his eyes, he was about to speak when all of a sudden Ran hugs him "…" Conan was speechless

"If you're sad just tell me, ok? You don't need to keep it all to yourself."

Conan felt his eyes start stinging with tears 'No… I can't, I just can't!' Conan escapes from Ran's hug and ran towards the bathroom 'I don't deserve anything at all!!'

"C-Conan-kun?" Ran was puzzled at the same time surprised "I-I just needed the bathroom!! G-Gomen!" Ran stood up "Ah~ souka, I'll just put your food on the table." She said as she went to the kitchen.

--

Conan was leaning against the door, and he slowly slid down the floor and pulls his legs towards his chest 'She waited for me… for so long…' he slowly lifts his left hand and looks at the back of his hand, which was covered with scratches, bruises and… blood. Those were the only things he could always see ever since he became Conan. He then stood up to change clothes, as for his injury, he didn't bother to put bandages on it.

--

Conan went to the table and sat down as Ran settles his dinner "Hora, we have a lot more so eat up!" Conan smiled "Arigatou Ran-neechan. Thanks for the food" Conan picks up the bowl of rice and chopsticks and started eating. 'What will I tell her? What _can _I tell her? How could I tell her?' his eyes were full of sadness that even Ran could see it through "Co- ah!! What's this?!" Ran grabs the bowl of rice from Conan's hand and grab his hand and looks at the back of it "What happened to your hand?" Ran asked obviously worried, Conan looks down "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He said with a soft voice. Ran stopped and frowned "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to surprise you like that." She smiles "Daijobu, I'm not mad, besides this injury will heal in no time!" Conan looks away still frowning "Ah~" Ran frowned, she knows that there was something wrong… but what? "A-anyway, I'll go get the first aid kit." She immediately stood up and left…

Conan watches her left and sighs 'It's best if I don't tell her for awhile. Maybe the longer she waits… she'll slowly forget me… _slowly_...'

Ran comes back with a first aid kit and started treating his wound. He watches Ran put some medicine in a cotton and slowly pokes the cotton at his injury, it really hurt but, it was nothing compared to how he felt… he stares at Ran, when he suddenly notices his vision got blurry, 'Huh? _Tears_?' he closes his eyes 'no… it's not right to cry, I don't… deserve…'

"Conan-kun…" Ran spoke while wrapping his injured fist "…whenever something's wrong and it makes me to stop from moving on, I would always tell it to someone, so that that someone would help me move on. And so…" Ran finished wrapping his injury and closes the first aid kit "Conan-kun, please tell me…" she wipes his tear "What's the matter?"

Conan bit his lips, and slowly he smiles like an innocent child "Arigatou guzaimasu for treating my injury Ran-neechan! Anyway~ I have homework to do. So I'll be in my room then." He starts walking away "The food was great! I'm sorry I couldn't finish it, I kinda' ate a lot today."

Slowly he runs towards his room "C-Conan-kun." Ran just sighed 'I really don't know what to do… whenever he gets sad."

Conan peeks from the gap at the door of his room and watches Ran clears the table. He bit his lip.

'_I don't deserve your kindness…'_

--

So what do you think? Kinda dramatic don't you think? I'll give you some bad news and good news, First the good news…

Hey I'll give you guys a special treat ;)

SUMMARY FOR NEXT CHAPPIE: Ran went a bit curious every time Conan's glasses gleams, she wanted to find out what was behind that glasses and so… she then plans to hide his glasses for a little while, just to observe…

**Preview for the last part of next chappie (Kinda' like a spoiler ;P)**

"Ran-neechan… he's dead… SHINICHI-NIICHAN IS DEAD!!! He'll never come back!!" Conan looks down, tears were falling down his face as he tightly closes his eyes "so stop waiting for him…" _Slap!!!_

And now for the bad news, you noticed that it took me… days… or probably months… to make the 2nd chapter… so it might be the same with the 3 rd one. Gomen neh, just please be patient!!! Anyway, ty for your reviews!!!!


	3. Glass eyes

**Chapter 3**

It was the middle of the night and Ran was still awake, she kept thinking of Shinichi (as usual) thinking when he'll come back, she missed his deducting skills, his face, his smiles and his eyes… they were always full of hope and was always searching for truth. She sighed, thinking of Shinichi made him remember Conan, Conan was almost the same as the detective geek, everything especially his eyes, but every time his glasses gleams, she didn't know what was behind them and so she thought 'What happens if he doesn't have his glasses to hide those expression whenever his glasses gleams?' she shook her head 'No!! What am I thinking! I can't just go hide Conan-kun's glasses because of curiosity…' then she blinked 'then again…' she shook her head again 'Conan won't be able to see!!' he looks at her door 'But it will be just for a day… I know he could manage it…' then…

-Next day-

Conan looks under his pillow, then he ran towards the cabinet and started rampaging it 'Where is it?' he suddenly heard Ran "Hayaku Conan-kun! We'll be late for school!"

Conan then went to Ran "Ran-neechan, have you seen my glasses?"

Ran blinked "E-eh, your glasses?" she blinks again "I-I don't think so… ehehehe."

Conan was puzzled at her weird behavior and just shrugs it off. "Now come on! We'll be late!" she drags him and picks up both their bags "We'll be going dad!" she spoke as she closes the door "D-demo Ran-neechan! My glasses!!"

--

And so the both continued on their way, much to Ran's relief, it didn't seem like Conan was that blind without his glasses, although, he kept looking away when she would stare at his face. She then thought 'Mou, why did I do that? Hiding Conan's glasses was idiotic of me, I mean… how could I observe him when he's at school all the time?' her eyes shifted to his bandaged fists "Conan-kun, how's your hand? Is it feeling better?" Conan looks at her with a smile "H-hai it's fine." Ran was a bit surprised, there was such a big difference on how Conan looks without his glasses, without the glasses she could see his eyes more clearer, not to mention that it was so clear that she could tell how he really felt. 'When he said he was fine his eyes seemed to be worried in something… but what?'

Conan notices Ran kept on staring at him, and immediately looks away "A-arigato for treating it last night." He said stuttering a bit "Ah~" Ran said as she blinks '…not to mention, he looks a lot like Shinichi.' Ran just sighed.

-School-

Conan enters the classroom and was as usual greeted by the detective boys "Arre~ Conan-kun, why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Mitsuhiko asks, Conan puts his bag on his desk "I lost them…" he spoke as he took out his notebooks and sighs "Eh- Something wrong Conan-kun?" Ayumi spoke a bit worried "Iie, it's nothing." He smiled half-heartedly "Anyway, where's Haibara?" Genta asked, Conan suddenly frowned, if his glasses weren't missing, maybe at that time, they would've gleamed to hide his expression, he just sighed and looks at them with another forced smile "She's probably a bit late…"

Then… the door of the class suddenly opens…

"Ah! Ai-chan!!! Ohayo!" Ayumi said as Ai went to her seat next to Conan, "Ohayo…" Ai spoke to the detective boys, Ai looks at Conan, whose eyes were shadowed. 'Kudo…'

"Ohayo…" Conan spoke, looking at her with the same bored face, which puzzled Ai… but what made her more confused… his eyes, they seemed to show…

…_his true feelings?_

"Something wrong?" Mitsuhiko spoke when Ai suddenly stop, Ai looks at him "N-no…just thinking of something" she looks at Conan "Ohayo… Edogawa-kun." She noticed his eyebrow twitched from his bored face as she mentioned _'Edogawa'_, and replied by closing his eyes, signifying he was more bored, Ai narrows her eyes 'But of course… it's just another mask… deep inside, your really mad at me… and also you're deeply hurt…different kinds of needles kept on striking your heart, some are warm which were made out of joy, happiness and love, some are cold which were made out of sadness, loneliness and guilt, some are rotten which were made out of your own lies… some are really sharp which were made out of pain that kept piercing you every second without any reason.' The teacher suddenly enters and everyone went to their seats. Ai looks at Conan's eyes, 'I don't know why you're not wearing your glasses but…' Conan rests his cheek on his palm as he just stared at the teacher who was now greeting everyone '…without them, they're showing more of yourself…Kudo.'

"I'm… going to tell Ran."

Ai looks at Conan wide-eyed, Ai was about to speak when Conan immediately interrupts her with a whisper "I'm not done yet…" Ai closed her mouth as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm going to tell Ran…"

Conan clenches his fists… and then continued…

"…to stop waiting for me. And… I'll never come back."

"…" Ai was speechless. She knows that telling Ran the truth was a bad idea, but telling her to stop waiting…

She would've slap Conan if only the classes weren't starting.

"Idiot…" Conan looks at her and was shock to see Ai, smirking, but tears were forming at the corner of her eyes "You're such an idiot… that girl kept waiting for you…" her smirk finally broke as tears ran down her face "…I know it's my fault…" then she starts wiping her face "Now look what you made me do." She said another smirk was formed, she didn't want to look weak, she never did. Conan frowned, he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him "It's not your fault…" 'That's right… I never want anyone to get hurt because of me. I want to make them feel better… even if it means I have to blame myself.' "It's my decision… and I decided." Ai looks at him "But it was because of me you made that decision." Conan closes his eyes as he smirked "No…you just don't understand."

_No one ever did…_

"Ai-chan! Conan-kun! Please be quiet!" the teacher immediately spoke

"Hai!!" the both said in unison.

Ai looks at Conan's eyes, they were full of despair "Kudo… I'm so sorry."

--

After classes…

Conan decided not to go with the detective boys for awhile. He needed time to think things through.

--

"Eh? Conan-kun didn't go with you guys?" Ran asked

"Hai." Ayumi said looking a bit troubled

"What's wrong Ayumi-chan?" Ran noticed her troubled face

"Well, you see, Conan-kun seems depressed lately." Ayumi spoke and put a hand on her chin "Maybe it's because he doesn't have his glasses."

Ran slightly jump "Y-yeah…" Ran said, eyebrow's slightly twitching in guilt "H-he said he lost it."

"But where could the brat be?" Sonoko raised an eyebrow

Ran looks up the cloudy sky 'It's going to rain soon.' She then looks at Sonoko and the kids "I'm going to look for him…" she then runs off "O-oi! Chotto Ran!!" Sonoko was puzzled as Ran left in a rush.

--

Ran kept running. Turning in corners, bumping into people, she don't know want she's thinking or what's she's trying to accomplish. But somehow, she has a bad feeling, the feeling was the same at the time both her and Shinichi were in Tropical Land. And she knows it has something to do with Conan…and… Shinichi.

She suddenly stops at the park, it was deserted, probably because the rain started pouring, Ran took out her umbrella, which she luckily brought. She looks around the park. She sighs "What am I thinking? He couldn't be here."

_Thump Thump Thump_

She turns around as she heard something and saw Conan bouncing a soccer ball with his knee under the rain at a nearby lamp post. "Conan-kun!" Ran went to him and also puts the umbrella above Conan "You shouldn't be under the rain." Conan's soccer ball suddenly misses his knee and rolls off to the mud "I'll go get it…" Ran spoke as she let Conan hold the umbrella "It must be hard to see without your glasses."

Ran was about to pick the ball when

"Ran-neechan…"

Ran looks up "Nani?" Conan went near her as he gave her the umbrella "I-I have something to tell you." Ran looks at him, he looked depressed, scared and regretful What is it? You don't feel well, or is it about your glasses? Ano, Conan-kun about the glasses I want to tell you something…" she reaches her pocket and takes out his glasses "Gomen neh… I kinda' didn't mean to-"

"He's dead."

"Eh?" Ran blinked "W-wha-"

"Shinichi-niichan, is dead."

At first Ran felt puzzled, she didn't know what was happening, she started giggling "Is that what you're trying to tell me? Oh come on Conan-kun! There's nothing to get depress by that! Shinichi's not dead. He's just busy in a case."

"No you don't understand!" Conan clenches his fists

"_Kudo-kun, I hate to break this to you…_

"He is dead…"

"_I'm sorry, but there's no antidote, I tried everything …but… you can't get your old body back anymore…"_

"Ran-neechan… he's dead… SHINICHI-NIICHAN IS DEAD!!! He'll never come back!!" Conan looks down, tears were falling down his face as he tightly closes his eyes…

…_you can't get your old body back anymore…_

"…so stop waiting for him!" _Slap!!!_

Conan's eyes widen as Ran slapped him, he felt his shoulder bumped into the nearby light post because of the force of her slap. His shoulder made a bit of a _'crack' _soundbut he didn't paid any attention to it… he was in shock. He looks at Ran, eyes widen a bit but slowly, his eyes turned to regret as he saw Ran, eyes shadowed, but tears were falling from her eyes '…onegai Ran… please forget about me. I don't want to hurt you more than this. Forget every memory about me, burn everything I own. And if it will help you… make Conan leave the agency, and also forget and burn everything about him.'

Ran immediately runs off, leaving her umbrella, the soccer ball, the glasses… and a boy name Conan Edogawa, she kept crying. Conan watches her until he could no longer see her. His fists clenches 'It's Shinichi's turn now…'

--

Ran suddenly stops in front of Shinichi's mansion, she looks up as the rain drops met her face but she didn't care, she immediately went in the mansion.

She takes off her shoes and continued on her way to the library, making droplets of water from her clothes and body at the floor. She stops as she reaches the dark room full of books only the light above illuminated the room. She slowly knelt down on the floor "It can't be real… Shinichi's not dead…no… it can't be… he promised me…he'll come back…all I have to do is wait." Her phone suddenly rang. She shakily took it and was glad, relieved and happy to see Shinichi's name (there was also text messages from Kazuha, but she ignored it for awhile) at her phone she immediately took the phone "Shinichi!! You're alive!! Shinichi… yokatta…" tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"_Of course I am…what are you sniffing for? You're crying again aren't you? You know you make everything into a river with your tears when you cry."_

"No I don't! Baka Shinichi!" she smiled, it was really him.

--

"So what's with the… 'You're alive!!' phrase for?" Conan spoke with the bowtie. He was in front of the mansion himself.

"_I-iie, nandemonai. Someone just told me your dead… but of course you couldn't be…" _he heard her sniff _"…you couldn't be…" _Conan felt heart broken as she repeated the last phrase with a low whisper.

"_Shinichi…" _Came her voice _"…this is you… right?"_

"Of course!! Who else would it be?" Conan closes his eyes, tears ran down his cheeks, as he smiled broken-heartedly… _his mask broke along with his heart… the needles made out of sadness, loneliness, lies, pain and guilt broke his own heart._

"_Shinichi… you're coming back, right?"_

Conan's smile broke, more tears fell as he bit his lip. He wanted to speak… but he couldn't.

"_Shinichi? Please, answer me…" _he could hear her voice start shaking…

Slowly, he spoke "I-I'm…sorry." He suddenly heard her cry again, he felt like killing himself. He felt wrong! And yet, he needed to do this, for both their sake.

"_Shinichi… please…don't!! I-I'll wait!! I'll wait for you!!! I promise!! No matter how long!!! I'll stay strong!! Just please, come back!"_

"I'm sorry… Ran."

"_No Shinichi… please no…I lo-"_

_Beep beep beep…_

Conan suddenly hears a wail from his mansion 'Ran… I'm sorry. Please hate me… forget me… just…' Conan suddenly felt every part of him go weak, and was about to fall down the ground when a pair of strong arms catches him before he fell. He manage to hear the person say _"Oi Kudo…"_

'H-Hattori…' he then blacks out.

--

(I know you guys will ask, what's Heiji doing there? And so I'll give this chapter the story why he is there, before I forget the reason)

Heiji's PoV

School finally ended and I stretched myself, I couldn't stop smiling as the exams finally ended! Not to mention that the teacher gave us a MONTH to rest from the exams!! Life is sweet!! "Neh, Heiji, what are you going to do this month?" I looked at Kazuha "Hmm… I guess I'd go visit Kudo- I mean Conan!! There's nothing to do here in Osaka anyway." 'Besides, all the murders are always present at Tokyo, not to mention when Kudo is around.' I put my notebooks in my bag "Eh?! Really!? I'll go with you! I want to visit Ran-chan as well!!" Kazuha exclaimed with sparkly eyes "Me and Ran-chan would go shopping and hang out at the movies!! I can't wait to go!!"

I stood up from my desk as I grab my bag over to my shoulder "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Listening to her chat about girl stuff is so annoying, I felt Kazuha glared at me "Well at least I'm hanging out with someone the same as my age, what about you? Why do you keep on hanging out with that kid?" I just stared at her 'He isn't a kid.' "It's none of your business…" I walk out the classroom "Oi chotto Heiji!"

--

And so the next day, after riding the plane and etc. we finally arrived Tokyo, we were able to get to the agency although no one was there except for the sleeping detective, who let us wait at the living room for a while. I suddenly heard the phone ring "I'll get it." Kazuha kept texting Ran "Moshi moshi… Mouri's detective agency." I spoke

"_I'd like to talk to Edogawa-kun."_

It was the girl from the BO "Ah~ is this the Sherry girl? Haibara, right?"

"_I'd prefer if you don't say my codename out loud. And this must be the other detective geek who kept losing to Kudo, right?" _boy, was this girl evil or what.

"Tch. K-Conan's not here as well as neechan… anyway, what do you want to tell him? Is it another antidote you want to experiment at him?"

"_Iie… actually there's no more antidote."_

"What?!" I practically yelled "Heiji, something wrong?" Kazuha spoke "I-iie, nandemonai… neh, make some tea for me would 'ya, I'm starting to get thirsty here."

"Why don't you just get some water?" Kazuha said "Because, I prefer tea!" Heiji answers back "Fine, fine." Kazuha went to Mouri to as permition to use the kitchen. I went back to the phone and started talking to Haibara.

--

Normal PoV

Before Heij knew it, he started running around the town, trying to look for Conan, after hearing everything from Ai, He knew he had to see him.

He then ended up at the direction of the mansion where Shinichi lives. The rain was pouring hard. he stopped at the corner when he saw Conan close his cell phone while letting go of his bowtie. Heiji suddenly heard a wail from the mansion 'That voice- was it…' he suddenly heard something and saw Conan about to faint, he immediately caught him "Oi Kudo!!" the small boy manage to speak "H-Hattori?" and he suddenly lost consciousness. Heiji puts his hand on his forehead "What a high fever!!" he immediately took off his jacket and put it on Conan. He noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and found it at Conan's pocket, he reached the glasses and looks at it. It was the only barrier that makes everyone blind from his true identity, as well as his true feelings from his eyes.

_Always with those glass eyes…_

* * *

Wow!!! That was the longest chapter yet!!!! And so dramatic…. Hey have you guys heard the song 'What about love?" by Lemar? It's a really touching song. You should listen to it while reading this! Oh yeah… Please **R&R!!!**


	4. Soft and broken smiles

**Chapter 4**

Conan slowly opens his eyes. 'Where am I?' he looks at his side, white walls, and white curtains… 'Of course the hospital.' Although there was no IV, probably because he was just there because of some fever. "Ah Kudo, you're awake." Conan suddenly sees Heiji enters from the curtain "Hattori. So what are you doing here?" Heiji takes a seat and sat beside his bed "Oi oi, that's not a good way to greet someone who practically save you under the rain." Conan looks at the other side of the room where the window was, it was still raining. "What time is it?" he said as he watched the dark sky. Not a star could be seen. "I-it's about 2:38 am." Heiji stutters at Conan's demanding voice. Conan slowly sits up, a massive head ache was forming but he didn't care. He goes down the bed "W-where are you going? You still have that fever you know!" Conan gets his clothes that were hanging above "It's nothing." Heiji grabs his arm "Look, you need to rest, I know Ran and the others-"

"Ran…" Heiji was puzzled when Conan's expression turned sad "Kudo… did something happen?" Heiji lets go of him. Conan shook his head, he smiles at him "No, nothing happened." Conan said as he puts on his clothes. Heiji grabs him by the shoulders and twists him around to face him "Kudo! What happened there? I heard Ran cried out from your mansion! What did you do-?" Heiji was stopped as Conan's smile disappeared, his eyes shadowed while he bit his trembling lip. Heiji lets go of him "G-gomen, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. A-anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm here right?" Conan then went out "Yeah, I guess so, oh yeah, tell the nurse I'm fine now." Heiji's eyebrow twitched while he follows Conan.

--

The both were walking by the sidewalk, with an umbrella of course. "Ah, so that's why you're here. You wanted to experience a murder. And if when I'm around you're sure there's always a murder." Conan glares at him "I-I was just kidding." Heiji said, Conan sighs as he wipes his sweat, it was a bit too hot. A cool hand suddenly touches his forehead "Sheesh, I should've known. You should've stayed at the hospital for awhile, your fever is just worst than before." Heiji said as he touches his own forehead "Sleeping back at the agency is fine… I'll feel better with just a midnight sleep." Conan replies "Yeah, but it's past midnight, and I know you have school tomorrow I mean later." Heiji said as he looks at his watch "So why did you come looking for me?" Conan asks "You know something…" "So you figure it out. Well you see, the girl from BO, told me you don't have any cure anymore… and so… you get the story." Heiji grins at him, while Conan just sighed.

-Agency-

Heiji then enters the office with Conan, when all of a sudden Conan was grabbed by Kogoro "YOU BRAT!!! WHY DID YOU TELL RAN THOSE THINGS?!" Heiji was shocked and confused as well as Conan "O-occhan, w-what-" Kogoro tightens his grip to Conan's shirt "You hurt her! Not only you but also that stupid Kudo-guy!! How dare you!!" he punches Conan and at the same time let's go of him, making Conan fly off and land as he came contact with the wall "I-itte." He held his broken shoulder "K-Conan!!" Heiji went to his aid, Kogoro was about to go to him, preparing another punch when Heiji stops him "Baka!!! He's just a kid!! He didn't mean to hurt her like that! He must have his reasons!" Kogoro was about to move Heiji aside when Conan spoke "I-it's fine. I deserve it." He smiles at Heiji and Kogoro, although it was full of pain. Kogoro felt guilty, and went to Conan, who closed his eyes, preparing for the next set of punches when he felt Kogoro ruffles his hair "Gomen, I-I didn't mean to… but, just seeing Ran cry when she came here. I don't know who to blame. She then spoke everything, while Kazuha calmed her. But I know you didn't mean to hurt her." Heiji suddenly remembers Kazuha "Ah~ occhan, where's Kazuha?" Kogoro stood up "She's with Ran in her room. Anyway. I'll go get the first aid kit, sorry about that kid…" he left to go to another room.

--

"Kudo… you gotta tell me what happened." Heiji said as he puts a bandage on Conan's bruised cheek, Conan hissed in pain and looks down "Knowing that there was no more antidote. I planned to tell Ran to stop waiting for me."

~After explaining everything~

"…" Heiji was speechless. He wasn't used into these kinds of things. "Kudo…" he suddenly noticed something at his shoulder. Heiji grabs his shirt and slide it down only to reveal his fractured shoulder "H-Hattori?" Conan asked looking confused "Why didn't you tell me your shoulder was fractured?" Conan blinked "I-I forgot about it… eheh *cough*" Heiji puts his hand on his forehead and also his own "Darn, your fever is getting worst." Heiji then packs the first aid kit "Go take a bath first and change to your pajamas." Conan just nodded "And how about you?" Heiji stand up "I'll go to Neechan's room and see how she and Kazuha are. After that, I'll treat your shoulder and then I'll ask Occhan to let me sleep at his room for awhile as well, seeing that neechan is down at the dumps, no one would be taking care of you, so I'll just do it." He grins, Conan sweat drops but smiled at Heiji "Thanks." He whispers as he went to the bathroom.

--

Heiji knocks on Ran's door "Hello?" Kazuha came out rubbing her eyes, and was surprise to see Heiji "Heij!! You're back! Mou… where have you been?" Heiji grins "Sorry, I just stumbled into something and how's nee-chan?" Kazuha frowns "Ran-chan doesn't seem so happy no matter what I do. Right now she's sleeping. Darn that Kudo guy!! How could he say that to Ran-chan? After how long she waited. And I also don't get why Conan-kun said those things as well!!" Heiji frowned "He has his reasons. A-anyway, I'm going to sleep by the room of occhan, if you need me I'll just be there, I'd be busy taking care of Conan…" Kazuha's eyes widen "Conan-kun's here?? I'm going to talk to him right now! And ask why he said those things!" she said as she walks off "Ch-chotto!! Kazuha don't!!"

--

Kazuha than bangs open the door…(luckily, Kogoro didn't wake up) she saw Conan who caught his attention "K-Kazu~" before he knew it he was grabbed by his pajama and was lifted up (again) "Conan-kun!!! Why did you tell Ran-chan those stuff!!!" Heiji's eye twitches 'Man, it feels like deijavu…' Heiji grabs Kazuha's hand "Let go of him. I think he's injured enough." Kazuha blinked and saw the bandaged on Conan's face "A-ah…" She puts him down while Conan coughed a bit. Heiji left and comes back with a bowl of water and a towel. Kazuha just watched Heiji who told Conan to lie down, which took time since Conan didn't want to, but when he finally lie down, Heiji puts a wet towel on his forehead "I'll take care of your shoulder later and just get some rest, we don't want that fever to get worst." Heiji spoke as he stood up "Heiji?" Kazuha was a bit confused "The kid is a bit sick right now and was just punched by occhan because of Neechan." Kazuha looks down a bit sad and guilty "I-I see, I'm so sorry. He must've been through a lot. I should've known." Heiji then leads her to the living room.

--

"Kazuha. For now, all we can do is just comfort the both." Heiji spoke while Kazuha nod "Demo, why did Conan-kun~" "H-he felt awful saying those things. He probably heard from Kudo about the 'stop waiting for him thing' and wanted to tell Ran before Kudo could so that she won't hate him, but I guess Kudo still said it." Heiji said 'I wonder if Kazuha would buy that story.' Kazuha looks down "I see, I guess he was just misunderstood." Heiji closes his eyes 'He was always misunderstood.' Heiji stood up from the couch "Well then, let's get some rest and just think things through tomorrow." Kazuha nodded as she also stood up.

--

After Heiji bandaged Conan's shoulder and put the wet cloth on his head again, Conan was fast asleep while Heiji was lying on another futon beside Conan while looking at the roof 'I kinda' feel sorry for Kudo…I know it wasn't his fault to say those things to nee-chan, his probably hurt right now but it's still shocking that he's still able to make that smile…' he thought as he remembers when Conan told Heiji that it was fine if Kogoro hit him, at that time he was smiling, it was a perfect smile but 'How long can he keep up the mask? The mask that was made to fool everyone from his real feelings?' Heiji looks at Conan who stirred slightly making the towel on his forehead fall off, Heiji puts the towel back on his forehead and yawns "Let's just see what happens…" he said as he fell into a deep slumber.

The next day…

Heiji slowly opens his eyes and yawns, he sits up from his futon and looks at Conan's futon only to find Conan "…gone. Ch-chotto~" Heiji immediately ran out to the dining room and saw Kazuha and Mouri eating breakfast "Heiji, so you're finally awake!" Heiji looks around and looks back at Kazuha "S-so where's Ku- I mean Conan and nee-chan?" he asks "They went to school…" Kazuha frowns slightly "At that time…" Heiji noticed her frown "Did something happened?" Kazuha bit her lip and looks at him "Well you see…"

_Flashback…_

_Ran's eyes widen a bit as she saw Conan, he was already ready and had his backpack, Conan looks at Ran with a smile "O-ohayo Ran-neechan…" he coughs a bit, he still had his fever. Kazuha saw Conan and Ran, Kazuha was a bit shocked as Ran ignored Conan, she noticed Ran's eyes started to get teary 'I guess, she's still not over when Kudo-kun left her… demo…' Kazuha looks at Conan who kept smiling at Ran and kept telling her some stuff but Ran kept ignoring him while her eyes shadowed, all of a sudden Conan started coughing, I immediately went to Conan and starts patting his back "Conan-kun, maybe it would be best if you get some rest, you still have that fever last night… and you slept really late yesterday~" "You probably met up with Shinichi last night didn't you?" Ran said as she glares at Conan, Conan looked at her a bit puzzled and scared all at the same time "Ran-chan I don't think~" Kazuha tries to interfere "DIDN'T YOU??! He probably wanted to tell you what a well planned prank he made!! Making me wait, letting me think he would come back someday but was planning all along to leave me when he finds another girl! And he was probably with me all along laughing while I was worrying for him!!" she practically yells as Kazuha held her back "Chotto Ran!! That's just a bit over! I don't think Kudo-kun would do that!" Kazuha looks back at Conan who seemed pale and guilty, this worries Kazuha "Conan-kun, daijobu?" she spoke as she puts her hand on his forehead and jerks it away as she found out how hot it was "C-Conan-kun!! I really think you need to get some rest, your fever is too high!!" Kazuha looks at Ran, she usually knows what to do, but now since her heart was practically broken into millions of pieces "E-excuse me…" Conan spoke as he started walking towards the direction of the bathroom while covering his mouth. Kazuha looks at Ran and at the direction of the bathroom, choosing whether to go to Conan or to comfort Ran, luckily Kogoro came out yawning and Kazuha took her chance "Kogoro-san, please comfort Ran…" Kogoro was puzzled as Kazuha immediately went to the bathroom and saw Conan washing his mouth, Conan looks at Kazuha "K-Kazuha-neechan, what is it? Is Ran-chan fine?" Kazuha felt like crying, after how Ran just yelled at him he's still concerned for her, Kazuha tries to restrain her tears "Conan-kun, what happened? Why did you rush to the bathroom?" Conan scratches the back of his head "W-well, I-I just lost my breakfast…it's probably because I ate too much…I~" Conan was shocked when Kazuha suddenly hugs him "Conan-kun, please just rest for awhile, Ran-chan's just confuse right now, she'll feel better for a bit if you get better…" Conan looks down with a frown "I-"_

"_Ch-chotto Ran!! A-are you going to school?" Conan and Kazuha hears Kogoro from the dining room._

"_I guess I gotta go…Ran-neechan's going to go now." Conan said as she left Kazuha who was stunned…_

_End of Flashback…_

"Even Ran-chan wanted to leave to school without Conan…Is Ran-chan that broken hearted? And also Conan-kun kept acting like nothing's wrong, it must've hurt… for both Conan-kun and Ran-chan" Kazuha spoke as she looks down while Heiji looks at Kogoro who spoke "I kinda feel sorry for the brat…" he said as he remembers the bandage on his check when he came out of the room… Heiji looks down 'I just hope Kudo will be alright.'

--

"Heiji-niisan was really nice to me last night…" Conan said as he starts babbling to Ran with a smile, trying to let her giggle or cheer her up, hoping that he could cheer up Ran like how Shinichi could, but of course… it was impossible. Conan continued talking to her even though she wasn't listening, for her mind was far off. They were about to cross the street but the sign didn't said 'go' yet, but Ran continued on her way not even noticing the sign and a truck was about to pass by, Conan's eyes widen "RAN!!" he practically yells, and Ran somehow snaps out and didn't have time to react as Conan grabbed her hand and pulls her to the sidewalk with so much force that both of them stumbles back. Conan felt like he was going to barf again because of the fall. He shook his head as he notices Ran gets up, Conan jumps up on his feet, a bit of headache struck him "D-daijobu, Ran-neechan?" Ran just nodded a bit and murmurs a 'thanks' for saving her, Conan just smiled at her, he could feel his fever get worst, he starts coughing a bit. Ran looks at him for just a moment and looks away as her heart starts falling into pieces, as she remembered what Conan said. Conan notices her reaction and looks down.

--

Both Conan and Ran arrive at their school and were separated at that point.

Conan leans towards his desk, his fever wasn't getting any better "Ohayo…" Conan looks up and saw Ai putting her bag on her desk "Ah…" Conan sits up as he rubs the bridge of his nose, his headache wasn't getting better either, the detective boys then went to their desk "Ohayo Ai-chan! Conan-kun!" Ayumi came followed by Genta and Mitsuhiko "Ohayo…" Conan said with a forced smile "Neh neh, have you heard of the haunted house?" and that's where they started babbling stuff, which was followed by cases. Conan sighs as he listens to them while Ai then spoke "So how'd it go with Mouri-san?" Conan leans back at his seat as he closes his eyes, hoping the headache would get less "Nothing." Ai was about to argue when she notices he seemed a bit pale, she raises an eyebrow as her hand touches his forehead, making him open his eyes in surprise and looks at her "You're sick…" Ai said as her eyes widen a bit as she finds out how high it was "And it's really high. Wouldn't it be better if you just stayed at home and rest?" Conan pushes her hand away "It's nothing, I'm fine." Ai didn't trust his words but had no choice but to seat back.

Ai kept watching him, and was a bit glad that she followed him when he started walking down the hall to go get some papers that the teacher requested him to do, he almost fainted and Ai went to him as she supports him "Kudo, I think it's best if you go to the nurse's office." Her face went serious as she felt how high his fever was, Conan immediately stood straight as he wipes the sweat under his chin "I told you I'm fine, I can take care of myself." He starts walking off, leaving Ai to look at him. Her eyes shadows. She suddenly heard Conan spoke as he puts his hands behind his head "Don't worry, you're not at fault here." Ai watches him walks off, Ai smirks as her eyes shadows yet again 'Baka… everything is my fault! When will you figure that out?'

--

Conan went to Ran's school (Ran and Conan does have diff. schools, right?) only to find out she already went home ahead him, Conan felt another set of headache come. He rubs his forehead to try and stop it, and was surprise to find how hot he was, he just try to ignore it and was able to reach his mansion, he enters, he reaches the library as he held his chest, he felt his heart pain as he remembers what happened, Ran's wail echoes in his head. He closed his eye. _It was his fault…_

"_Shinichi… you're coming back, right?"_

Her voice echoes, Conan felt tears stream down his face, he clutches his chest

"_Shinichi… please…don't!! I-I'll wait!! I'll wait for you!!! I promise!! No matter how long!!! I'll stay strong!! Just please, come back!"_

_It was always his fault he could see her tears. _Conan leans on one of the shelves of the library as he slowly sat down, he closes his eyes.

_"I'm sorry… Ran."_

_"__No Shinichi… please no…I lo-"_

Conan opens his eyes and was surprise to find it already late, did he just took a nap? He immediately stood up, and felt dizzy, he really wasn't getting any better. He ran out the mansion and went to the direction of the agency.

--

He arrives at the agency as he panted, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, and also, he didn't know how long he could stand. He slowly went up stairs when he hears a slight noise from the office of where all the clients give requests to the sleeping Kogoro. He opens the door, before he could enter, he could hear cries and whimpers. Conan grips at the door knob, as his glasses gleams. He enters and gently closes the door. He looks up and saw Ran crying by the windowsill, her tears glitter from the light of the moon which was very visible from the window. It hurts him to see her cry.

Ran sees Conan and looks away "I-if you want your dinner, it's at the kitchen." She said not even looking at her "Ran…neechan." She still didn't look at him, Conan looks down as he clenches his fists "I-I'm so-" "There's no point on apologizing. What's done was done. Let's just forget everything, everything…" her voice was shaky at the last word as her shoulders starts trembling "I was such an idiot…" Ran spoke, she still wasn't looking at Conan but it was clear she was crying again.

Conan tightly shut his eyes as he spoke "I'm- Shinichi-niichan is the idiot one." Ran somehow was silenced as she heard Shinichi's name "He shouldn't have left you… and he regrets that." Conan saw Ran clenches her fists "Then if he did knew, why did he left? Why did he said all those things?!" Conan shook his head "He was wrong to say those things!! He was wrong to hurt you like that!" he suddenly felt a headache "Then why?! Why did he did all those? I just want to be with him! And now he's trying to tell me to move on? How? How can I move on when every part of my life is all about him!? How can I erase all of them?! How can I erase _him_?!" she finally faces Conan, anger and tears were painted on her face "I…was also wrong to say those stuff." Conan said

…_he's dead… SHINICHI-NIICHAN IS DEAD!!! He'll never come back!!"_

"I-if it will help, I'll leave the agency… after all, I almost look a lot like Shinichi-niichan, then maybe…just maybe…it will help you…" Ran looks at him, her anger turns to pity "…I'm sorry…" he looks down and tears ran down his face, he slowly turns around to go to the door "I'll pack my stuff and just stay with Hakase." Ran starts walking towards him, Conan notices this as he heard her footsteps, and before he knew it, Ran hugs him "Don't go Conan-kun, just…stay. I don't want another person to go missing in my life." She spoke "I'm sorry as well…you've been through a lot and I was only considering myself, not even knowing how the people who were around me felt." Ran felt Conan's shoulders shake, he felt relieved and guilty all at the same time "I'm very sorry, Conan-kun. Please forgive me." Ran suddenly felt Conan go limp "C-Conan-kun?" she slowly moves Conan to her other arm to make him lie down at it while she held her forehead, her eyes widen "It's so high!" She immediately puts Conan on the couch as she took a blanket and puts it on him, she smiles softly at Conan as she wipes the tears of his face 'I'll stay strong and will be by your side always… Conan-kun.' she then stood up to get him some clothes and a wet cloth for his forehead.

Meanwhile, Kazuha, Heiji and Kogoro were at the outside, who just listened to the conversation. Kazuha was teary-eyed and was smiling, while Heiji and Kogoro were smirking.

* * *

Ok!!! That's still not the ENDING!!! There's still a next chapter. Don't get too excited! Lucky for you guys!! IT'S SUMMER HERE!! OUR SCHOOL TIME IS ALMOST DONE!! Anyway, sorry for some wrong grammars, spelling and etc. I'm a bit in a hurry now, and have no time to check because it's already late here…. R&R!!!


	5. Fix your mistakes using lies

**Chapter 5**

Ran and Kazuha were chatting at each other while giggling, Heiji and Kogoro were relieved to see Ran smiling again. The talk last night really helped, although they felt sorry for Conan. When he was talking to Ran they could see Conan's shoulders trembling and his voice was mixed in pain, also they could see him sweating, after their conversation and after he collapsed, his fever was really high that even an inch near him they could already feel his temperature. He was resting at his room and Ran decided not to go to school as well so that she could take care of Conan.

Ran looks at the clock "Ah~ it's almost time for lunch!" Ran stood up "I'll help you cook, if you want to." Kazuha stood up as well "Sure, just heat up the soup we had last night and I'll take care of the rest. I'll just go check on Conan-kun for awhile." Heiji stood up "I'll go with you." He follows Ran towards the room of Kogoro.

--

Ran enters the room as he saw Conan still asleep but was sweating, Ran takes the wet cloth and wets it again while Heiji tries to remove Conan's shirt to inspect the shoulder "If he gets well, we'll need to take him to a doctor to inspect his shoulder." He said as he tries to feel the bone which made Conan whimper "S-sorry…" Heiji whispers as he took off the old bandages and renews them "It was my fault he fractured his shoulder." Heiji sighs "I know, but there's no point on sulking over it now." Heiji spoke as he dresses Conan with a fresh new shirt, Ran puts the wet towel on Conan's forehead "I wish he wakes up soon. I want to see him smile, and I want him to be happy. He's been through a lot and I want to make it up to him." Heiji stood up "You'll have your chance, Ku- the kid would wake up soon for sure. He just needs rest." Ran looks at Heiji and nods with a smile.

--

Ran and Heiji arrives at the dining room "I'll just go set the table and see what Kazuha-chan's doing." She spoke as she went to the kitchen. Heiji sat with Kogoro at the table while watching the news and noticed Kogoro reading a letter Heiji was about to ask what it was but was interrupted by the news "A serial killer is loose in Tokyo, according to the cases we heard from this killer, he kills people using poison which is unknown. All the victim's death are all caused by the killer's poison, it is said that first, you start feeling weak, and then a high fever is to be followed, then soon enough you'll be having trouble breathing, and then… you'll die." The reporter said "that's what all the witnesses said as they observe the victims before their death."

Heiji looks at the TV seriously 'A serial killer huh.' Heiji scratches his head "Seriously, Tokyo sure has a lot of criminals here." Kogoro folds the paper in his hand "That's why we detectives are here to put them behind bars." Heiji stares at him 'Oi, isn't that the police's job, and usually their quote?' Heiji thought "Oji-san, what's that paper you've been reading?" Kogoro puts it in his pocket "Apparently a client named Ken Souta asked for the Famous Detective Kogoro Mouri to go to his mansion and is willing to pay 1 Billion yen if I could protect him from the serial killer, he had this feeling that he was being stalked and discovered one of his food was poisoned and so he decided to let me investigate and find out who is the serial killer!" Heiji's eyes widen "No way! 1 Billion yen?!" Kogoro nods with a smirk, he suddenly smiles "I'll be bringing the kid for my apology on punching him last time, at least he could relax in the mansion while I try protecting Souta-san. Luckily, my client told me I could bring any family member." Heiji then suddenly finds something suspicious 'That's strange, why would the client let oji-san bring any family member when he knows the killer is just right there? The killer might attack Kudo and use him as hostage.' "Demo, Oji-san, what if Ku- I mean the kid might get caught by the killer and use him as hostage?" Heiji spoke "I guess…-" Kogoro was suddenly interrupted by Ran "I'll go as well. I still need to make up to Conan-kun!" Ran spoke Heiji mentally slaps himself 'Darn, it seems like they won't be listening to me… I guess I have no choice.' "I'll go as well." Kogoro looks at him "What? Why?" Heiji smirks as he points his thumb at him "Because with me, we'd be able to solve the case easier, I could pretend to be K-Conan's cousin!" he said with a grin, Kogoro sighed "I guess~" "Hey!! I'm coming too! Don't just leave me!!! I'm good at judo! And I can help defeat the killer!" Kazuha immediately interrupts "Ok! OK! Just prepare to pack, we're going there 2 days from now! I'll just call him and tell him about you guys coming along." "Hai!" the 3 chorused.

--

Conan slowly wakes up, he carefully sits up, making the towel on his forehead fall. He looked at the wall in front of him like he was dazed, he rubs his eyes as he took his glasses and wears it, his mind was blank as he tries to remember what happens. While he did that he stood up and first lost his balance but uses the wall for support.

As he finally arrives at the door, he reaches for the doorknob when all of a sudden the door opens on its own, revealing Ran, who then notices Conan, her eyes suddenly goes teary "R-Ran-neechan, I-I was about to leave s-so please don't cry." Ran hugs him "It's not that, it's just that, I'm glad…you're finally awake." Conan blushed as she tightens her hug "S-sorry for making you worry." Ran shook her head as she wipes her tears "N-no, it's fine." She then smiles at him "Guess what Conan-kun! We're invited in a mansion!" Conan raises an eyebrow 'An invitation?' "What for?" he asks "Well you see, outo-san got an invitation from a client to his mansion, and we decided you to come… for our apology." Conan's eyes widen a bit. He smiles as his eyes shadowed "It's fine, you don't need to apologize." Conan starts walking out the room "Everything was both me and Shinichi-niichan's fault, so, it's no one's fault but ours." Ran stood up "Chotto matte Conan-kun!"

Conan enters the bathroom while Ran still followed behind him "Conan-kun! Please…it was my fault you suffered… it's my fault you got a fever, it's my fault…you cried." Her eyes shadowed as Conan looks at her, a guilty face was painted on his face, "Conan, no, please don't use that expression." Ran knelt down as she pats his head, "I just want to see you smile." "Demo-" Ran shook her head "I know what was your fault, and as well as Shinichi. But, I would also know my own fault. No one's perfect in this world Conan-kun. Kami-sama made us this way, so that we can understand and learn everything on our own. Being imperfect is a blessing, because of it, we make mistakes and learn from them, we learn to apologize and forgive all at the same time. Only few people know this, and I hope someday everyone would find out. Many knows how to apologies, but only few knows how forgive each other." Ran looks up at him a smile was on her face "That's why I learned to forgive you, no matter how great your fault was." Conan clenches his hand "A-ah, arigatou." His voice was a bit shaky.

He turns away from Ran as his eyes shadow "Then…will you be able to forgive Shinichi-niichan?" Ran was silenced, Conan bit his lower lip… Ran then answers "I…I don't know." Conan could feel his eyes sting "I…I see." 'I thought so.' Ran looks down, Conan who still had his back turn then spoke "W-well then Ran-neechan, you should go and have lunch right? Or everyone will starve, I'll just take a shower." Ran stood up as she nods "O-ok then Conan-kun. Don't slip." Ran spoke as she left, little did Ran noticed, that once again… his tears escapes his eyes. Conan furiously wipes them away with the sleeve of his shirt 'What am I crying for?? Of course she won't forgive me!! It was always obvious.' Conan looks at his hands 'All those lie… and yet she remained honest.' Conan clenches his hands 'I-I'm not worth waiting for…' Conan starts walking towards the shower as he unbuttons his shirt.

--

Kazuha sees Ran "Ran-chan! Eh~?" Kazuha notices her friend was frowning "What's wrong? Did something happened?" Ran shook her head and forces a smile "It's nothing." Heiji raises an eyebrow 'What did he do this time?' Heiji looks at Ran who started serving food.'

--

Conan finishes dressing up into a white long sleeved shirt with long blue pants. Heiji enters his room "H-Hattori?" Heiji sits on Conan's futon "Oi, Kudo, what did you do this time?" Conan raised an eyebrow "Huh?" Heiji crossed his arms "I'm talking about nee-san, she seems upset." Conan sits besides Heiji as his glasses gleams "I just don't know what to do or say anymore." Conan leans at Heiji's side, Heiji looks at his best friend a bit puzzled and concerned "Whatever I do will always hurt her in the end, I keep endangering her…" Conan held the glasses he was wearing "…it would have been better, if she never met me, it would have been better if I never existed, both as Shinichi and Conan. Then maybe, no one's life is in peril, no one will have any connection with the black organization." Heiji frowns "Kudo…look~" Conan took off his glasses as he rubs his eyes "I just don't want to hurt anyone…especially _her_…" Heiji sighs as he puts his hand on the young detectives head "Kudo…if you didn't exist, who will always make nee-san happy? Who will be able to solve all the cases? Who will be my rival? Without a rival… there's no fun being a detective at all." Heiji grins at Conan whose eyes were still shadowed "And also, everyone makes mistakes right?" Conan somewhat flinch "It's pretty normal, and of course, we always do our best to fix those mistakes."

Conan slowly stood up, his back facing Heij.

"But why? Why do I need to fix my mistakes using lies?"

* * *

So?? What do you think??? Do you guys like it? I hope you all do!!! Please R&R!!


	6. The case and some unexpected guests

**Chapter 6**

Two days later~

Everyone looks at the big gates before them with awe, but what was more shocking was the big mansion as they passed by a beautiful garden. Ran sighs, she felt tired, Conan notices this "Ran-neechan, daijobu?" Ran looks at Conan with a tired smile "I'm fine don't worry." Conan didn't believe her at all, judging by her pale face, she probably caught his fever, he sighs 'Of course I'm always the reason huh.' Ran then looks at Conan "How about you, are you feeling better Conan-kun?" Conan nods "Hai!" he then thoughts 'I guess I'll just watch out if she overworks too much.'

A guy in a tux, which was probably the butler suddenly, greets them. "You must be Kogoro-san and your family, I presume?" Kogoro nods "Y-yes. Souta-san invited me." he held out the letter, the butler nods and bows "Please follow me." He said as he leads them towards the entrance. They then find themselves in a huge living room. The butler bows again as he spoke "I'll go call Ken-sama, please make yourselves at home." He then went upstairs while Heiji looks around the wide living room, Kazuha then spoke to Ran "Neh, neh Ran-chan, the living room is amazing isn't it?" Ran nods with a smile but sighs as she felt more tired 'I guess I'm coming down with a fever.' She wipes her forehead, Conan narrows his eyes as he noticed Ran wiping beads of sweat from her face.

Ken then arrives, he was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie "Mouri-san, it's nice to meet you!" Ken spoke as he went to Kogoro and shook his hand "You must be Ken Souta-san." Ken nods with a wide smile, he looks at the other people behind Kogoro "This must be your family?" Kogoro nods "A-ah, I hope you don't mind." Ken shook his head "No, no, it's fine… anyway, please follow me to the other guests." Heiji raises a brow "You have guests?" Ken looks at him "Yeah, some police and 2 teenagers that were filling the absence of Inspector Nakamori." Conan's eyes widen a bit 'Inspector Nakamori?'

--

They then arrive at the dining room and saw, Inspector Megure, Officer Sato, Takagi, and 2 teenagers that looked like Shinichi and Ran, and of course they were, Aoko and Kaito. Kogoro went to Megure "Megure-keibu, y-you're here as well?" "It's because he wanted us to look into the poison and be his body guard." Megure said, "Then why are these kids here? Doesn't Nakamori knows were handling a serial killer here?" Kaito crosses his arms "It's because he got a cold…and he wanted the money." Aoko then spoke "And so we substituted him!" Kaito looks at Aoko "Didn't you force me into this? I don't think I remembered wanting to substitute for him." Aoko glares at him as he hit him using her elbow right at his ribs, with a strong force "Itte! What did you do that for??" Aoko looks away with a 'Hmph!' Conan and Heiji sweatdrops, while Ran looks at them with envy, they reminded her of Shinichi and herself back then.

Kazuha notices the both and then asked "So, who are you guys?" Aoko stood up "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nakamori Aoko." Aoko glares at Kaito, Kaito looks at her "What?" Aoko stepped on his feet and Kaito jumps out of his seat "What's your problem?!" Aoko crosses her arms "Introduce yourself." "Fine, fine, my name's Kuroba Kaito, yorushiku." He then *finally* notices Conan "Why if it isn't tantei~" Kaito immediately covered his mouth "Eh? Do you know the kid Kaito?" Aoko looks at him puzzled, Kaito looks at Aoko then back at Conan who looked puzzled as well "Ah~ No! It's not like that! H-he just reminded me of my cousin… K-Kantei! But it seems I just mistook him." Ran then went to Aoko and Kaito "Nice to meet you Aoko-san, Kaito-san, I'm Ran Mouri, over there is Kazuha Toyama, the boy beside him is Hattori Heiji-kun, and this little boy is Conan Edogawa." Aoko smiles "Nice to meet you, you can call me Aoko-chan! Can I call you both Ran-chan and Kazuha-chan?" the both nod as the three girls starts chatting and sat down together. Heiji and Conan sat as well.

Ken then goes in with the butler bringing lots of cup of tea. The butler then gives out each of them a cup of tea. Conan looks at his tea suspiciously "What's the matter? You really don't think it has poison do you?" Kaito spoke as he pokes his tea 'I don't like tea much…' Ken then spoke "Don't worry, I checked them on my own!" Conan's suspicions rose 'He checked it by himself? Does that mean he made the tea?' Ken looks at everyone "I do hope everyone would drink them…they were made from the best herbs!"

Conan then thought of something "Neh, Souta-san, did you make this tea on your own?" Ken looks at Conan "Yeah." Conan pokes the cup "Don't you have servants to do them for you? It is kind of weird for the master itself makes them." "Conan-kun! Don't be so rude!" Ran exclaims "Oh it's fine, the boy got a point, well you see, it's because I don't have much guests, and I thought of making tea for everyone myself." "The tea tastes good though." Aoko spoke after she sipped her tea, Ran and Kazuha also took a sip of their tea "Yeah it does!" Ran agrees "It tastes so sweet!" Kazuha added.

Everyone took their tea, Conan also drank his, but with only 1 sip, he somehow couldn't shake off the bad feeling, especially after he drank it, he felt like his strength was slowly sipping away. "Oi Kudo, something wrong?" Conan looks at Heiji "N-no, nothing's wrong." Kogoro, Megure, Takagi and Sato then starts talking to Ken privately at the halls. Conan then sneaks away from the dining room just to listen to their conversation.

"So you found out your food was poisoned 2 weeks ago?" came Kogoro's voice "Yes, I have, I noticed it as soon as I realized my food smelled funny. I heard about the dangerous serial killer going around, and so I thought to let my butler check it just to be safe." Conan then thought 'I don't get it, what's the motive of this serial killer? Think Kudo, did all the people that got killed have anything in common?' he then remembers something 'I remembered that oji-san had the files from the people who got killed, I was able to peak until he took it away from me. I'll ask Hattori.'

Conan then went to Heiji "Oi Hattori." He whispers at the Osakan detective who was drinking his tea "Eh? What is it Ku~ I mean Conan?" Conan sat on his seat beside Heiji "Were you able to see the files of the people that were killed?" Heiji nods with a smirk "Yeah I did, I have a copy of them as well, I copied them as soon as I was able to borrow the files from oji-san." He then took out a paper that was folded and was a bit crumpled and gave it to Conan who started analyzing. There were 4 victims.

Name: Ana Yahiro

Age: 31

Occupation: An officer from a company

Name: Daisuke Rishro

Age: 40

Occupation: Employee of a company

Name: Katsuma Sai

Age: 36

Occupation: Employee of a company

Name: Karu Shimoto

Age: 34

Occupation: Officer from a company

"It seems you just shorten the files you copied from the original." Conan said amused "Oi, I only had a short time, besides, I just took the important details." Heiji said as he points at the occupations "They all work in the same company, believe it or not, the company they're working for are Souta Company, in other words, Souta-san's company." Conan nodded 'I see, so that's it…' "Oh yeah, there's something else, there were more victims than those 4." Conan looks at him "Nani?! Why didn't you copy them?" Heiji stares at him "The other victims didn't have any connections no matter how much you look at it. It seems like the killer used them to disguise himself as a common serial killer that's going around town. Just to make sure he won't be found. But it seems he's slowly revealing himself." Conan nodded "The proper suspects are those who are living in this house, am I right?" he looks at Heiji with a smirk, Heiji then nods "We gotta be careful though, knowing the criminal is just inside this house we might get killed." Conan frowned as he looked at Ran "Yeah." 'I'll make sure to protect her for sure.'

-Night time-

They were then assigned for their rooms, Conan's was at the second floor that was by the end of the hallway and his roommate was Kaito. Conan lies down on his bed while Kaito just read a magazine, Conan felt weak and tired 'Damn this body for having such a small stamina.' Conan rubs his temple 'Maybe I should look around this mansion and see who lives here, then again, they would let us tour around tomorrow and introduce us to those who lives here. I heard that he has some maids and one butler, also, a cousin of his is staying here. I also heard that his cousin is the only living relative he has or probably knows. Souta-san's parents were killed because of an accident. And he doesn't have any siblings.' Conan shook his head 'Maybe I should tour around for now, I have a feeling if I tour with Ran and the others, I won't be able to look around.' Conan slowly sits up, man he felt really tired. And starts walking towards the door while using the wall as his support "Oi, where do you think are you going?" Kaito spoke as he noticed Conan walking unsteadily towards the door. "N-nandemonai…" Kaito raises a brow "If you're planning to roam around the mansion, just wait for tomorrow, you seem pretty tired kid." Conan continued on his way "I'm fine so~ waah!" he then trips "O-oi, are you ok?" Kaito went to Conan, who slowly sits up, Kaito grabs his shoulder, Conan winced "Eh? Is your shoulder injured?" Conan looks at him "Y-yeah, but it's not that serious, anyway I got to go." He spoke as he stood up and starts his long trip towards the door, Kaito shot Conan a worry look and suddenly nods as if agreeing on something.

Conan was about to reach the doorknob when a pair of arms carries him "O-oi!" he looks up at Kaito who started carrying him towards his bed, he then lets Conan lie down "I said I have to~" "Little boys needs to rest too you know. You're practically tired and you won't be able to explore around with a short stamina. So if I were you I'd take my rest. Besides, it's already past bedtime for you." Conan sighs in defeat "Fine." Conan spoke as he pulls the covers towards his face, Kaito smirked 'Oyasumi, tantei-san…'

* * *

Ok, I'll just leave it there for now, I'm pretty tired, and I want to continue the other details at the next chappie. Now about the story, you have probably suspected someone, didn't you? Well I won't be surprised if you found out, I kinda made it obvious because I don't feel like giving a complicating case. Anyway, it's kind of awkward for Kaito and Aoko to be there O.o, but oh well, the more the merrier they say right? R&R!!


	7. Poisoned? The Killer? A drug?

**Chapter 7**

Conan slowly wakes up, he winced as he was blinded from the light from the window. He rubs his eyes trying to adjust his sight from the light. He slowly sat up as he stretches his arms, he still felt tired but was also regained some energy. Kaito enters their room "Ah~ tan~ the kid is finally awake… I was about to call you. Breakfast is ready." Conan nods "A-ah. Domo." Conan then stood up and went towards the bathroom to get ready. Kaito watches Conan, he slowly frowns, he had an uneasy feeling, ever since he saw Conan.

--

Everyone was in the dining room and were chatting at each other, Kogoro and the inspector, together with Takagi and Sato were talking about the case while Heiji was just waiting for breakfast and for Conan. Ran, Kazuha and Aoko were chatting "So you do have feelings for Kuroba-kun!" Kazuha said with admiration, Aoko puts a finger while blushing "Shhh!! Please keep it down." Kazuha covers her mouth "Ah gomen~ demo, it is pretty normal for a girl to like a childhood friend. Neh Ran-san?" Ran wipes her sweat as she forced a smile "I guess." Her fever wasn't getting any better, she thought she would feel better just by a good night sleep, but it seems she was wrong, she coughs "O-oi, daijobu?" Aoko asks "H-hai, I just choked a bit… I-I wonder where Kuroba-kun and Conan-kun is, they're a bit late neh?" Ran changes the subject. "Kaito is always late in waking up, so maybe that's it." Aoko spoke

"Oi, who's late in waking up?" Aoko looks behind her only to see Kaito "K-Kaito!" Kaito raises an eyebrow "Yeah?" Ran then asks "Neh, Kuroba-kun, where's Conan-kun?" Kaito went to his seat "He's on his way here, he just woke up. Anyway I kinda' noticed last night he got an injury at his shoulder, maybe you should check it?" Ran remembers the injury "Oh yeah, I thought it was already healed, I'll check it later."

--

Conan walks around the halls 'Where was the way to the dining room again?' Conan sighs 'I can't believe I'm lost.' Conan continues on his way when a door behind him opens, he looks behind and saw a woman that seemed like she was on her twenties, her long light brown hair was let down and it reaches her back. She was wearing a light blue shirt and long black pants. Her dark green eyes looks at him "You, who are you?" Conan blinks "Ah~ C-Conan Edogawa, I'm a guest of Souta-san!" she suddenly starts thinking "I did remember Ken mentioned to me about guests. Oh well, hello there Conan-kun, my name is Aina Souta, Ken's cousin." Conan smiles "So you're Souta-san's cousin. Neh, Aina-san, are you going to have breakfast as well?" Aina nods "Yeah, Ken told me he'd be introducing me to the guests." "Can I go with you?" Conan asks "Don't tell me you got lost?" She giggles while Conan blushed in embarrassment "It's fine, I got lost in this huge mansion once as well, well then come on." She held out her hand, Conan was about to hold it when he notices his hand was shaking slightly 'What the~?' "What's wrong?" she asks when he noticed him suddenly stop "Ah iie… my hand is slightly dirty so…" she smiles sweetly "Oh, I see, I see, it's fine. Well let's go, we don't want to skip breakfast."

--

"Alright everyone, I'd want to introduce you all to my cousin, but since she's not here yet, I guess we should just start breakfast, neh?" Ran looks around, Conan didn't arrive yet, she then thought of looking for him when a woman suddenly enters, everyone's attention went to her "Aina, you're finally here!" Aina just waves at Ken "Hai, hai…I just ran into this little boy." She smiles at Conan who just grins "Conan-kun!" Ran went to him "I hope he wasn't much trouble." Aina shook her head "No, not at all." Conan and Ran went to their seat while Ken went to Aina "Everyone, this is Aina, she is my cousin." Aina bows "Ohayo, It's nice to meet you all. I see everyone is pretty hungry, so I'll just ask all of your names later. Saa, Ken, let's start breakfast!" Ken nods as he calls a maid and the butler "Aina-san seems nice doesn't she?" Kazuha spoke to Aoko and Ran who nods in agreement.

"Oi, K-Conan, what took you?" Heiji asks, while Kaito also looks at him wanting to know the answer as well "I-I just got lost, hehehe…" Heiji sighs "Geez, don't make me worry like that, I thought you got caught by the killer or something." Conan raises a brow with a smirk "Oh I see, I never knew you were worried, gomen neh, Heiji-niisan." Conan spoke with his childish voice while a vein pops on Heiji's head "Urusai!!!"

Maids starts serving food while everyone watches in awe and were impress at the delicious food that were set before them. And so after putting the food Ken the spoke "Please don't hold back and eat as much as you can. Also, don't worry about the food, my maids and butler checked them and they're safe."

And so everyone starts eating "Wow! It's so delicious!" Ran exclaims as she tasted her soup "Yeah! The bread tastes great as well!" Kazuha spoke.

"These were probably from the best quality!" Satou spoke as she ate her bread as well, Takagi ate his egg "Very delicious!" the table was filled with many food, there was also some high quality meat and roasted chicken which Kogoro kept eating. There was also a huge fish 'I wonder if this is still breakfast.' Heiji spoke as he sweat drops at all of the food on the table, he then looks at Conan and noticed he wasn't eating "Oi Kudo, why aren't you eating?" Heiji whispers, Conan looks at him "I just don't feel hungry." Kaito then looks at Conan and swallows the meat he just ate "Don't worry kid, I ate every one of them and I don't think there's any poison, except I didn't ate the huge fish yet and I'm not planning to." Conan and Heiji sweat drops 'Oi, oi~' Conan thought 'What an appetite…' Heiji thought "Anyway, why don't you eat? You'll have more energy for later and for our tour around." Kaito points out, Conan just shook his head, he looks at his hand that were still trembling 'I don't think I'll be able to eat like this. What's happening anyway?' Heiji puts a bowl of soup in front of him "At least try finishing this soup Ku- Conan." Conan sighs in defeat "Fine." Heiji grins and continues eating his food, Conan stares at the spoon beside the bowl 'I just hope I don't spill the soup.' Conan reaches out for the spoon and dips it on the soup, his hand continued trembling he immediately lets go of it and slouches on his chair 'I don't think I would be able to put anything in my mouth at this rate.' He sighs.

Ran notices Conan wasn't eating, she then went to him "Something wrong Conan-kun?" Conan looks up blushing "N-no nothing's wrong!" Heiji stares at Conan "Liar." Conan glares at him, Heiji immediately looks away. "Maybe the kid wants his neechan to feed him." Kaito spoke as he grins while Heiji snickers, Conan gave both of them a deadly glare which sent shivers down their spine. "Is that true Conan-kun?" Ran asks with a sweet smile, Conan shook his head, his whole face was deep red "Don't listen to them!!" Conan suddenly notices Ran's pale face "Ran-neechan, daijobu? You seem pale." Ran smiles "Daijobu, daijobu. Anyway, Conan-kun please eat or else you won't get healthy, neh?" she spoke as she went back to her seat. Conan just sighed as he took a bread, 'I guess I'd be able to eat this.' He bites the bread.

"Oi Kudo, do you have any idea about the serial killer?" Heiji asks, Conan took another bite "No, but I am suspecting someone, although I'm not sure. And I still don't know the motive of the killer. First thing's first, we should look through the backgrounds of the victims, and their relationship to Souta-san. Also we should find out how they got the poison." Heiji nods "Leave that to me. Meanwhile, you should join in the tour, try and look for some clues and hints." Conan nods.

--

"And so this is the pool…" Ken spoke as he points out the huge pool, Ran, Aoko and Kazuha looks at it with awe. While Kaito and Conan just stared (If you're asking, Kogoro, Megure, Takagi, and Satou are trying to solve the killer, while Heiji was sneaking around some records to find the background of the 4 victims). Ken then leads them towards each room, pointing out and telling what kind of rooms they were. They then arrives at a huge door "This is my room." Aoko clasps her hands together "Can we take a look?" Ken smiles "Sorry, but it's a bit messy right now, maybe when I get it cleaned up." Aoko frown but nods. And so they went to the next stop, Conan looks at the door "So this is his room. I'll investigate it later."

And so after the tour, Conan went to his room as he took out his detective notebook and starts writing, well, at least he tried to, thanks to his shaking hands, his penmanship looked like a person trying to write a dying message! Conan sighs as he puts his things under his pillow. He lies down as he felt more tired than before. Conan's thoughts then went back to Shinichi, he clutches his pillow 'So Shinichi Kudo's existence will just disappear, just like that?' Conan shook his head 'I should stop thinking of those things... I need to focus on the case… that killer could've poisoned someone already!' he looks at his hands "…and it could be…" "So you were just here all this time." Conan looks up to see Heiji "Hattori, so did you find anything?" Heiji sits at Kaito's bed and took out his mini notebook "Apparently, there were too many maids and other helpers, and so I just wrote those who can be the suspect who put the poison that Souta-san discovered 2 weeks ago." Conan nods "Ok first we have a maid, her name is Mai Kiyou. She was the one who set the food for Souta-san. So it might be possible for her to put it before Souta-san arrived at the dining room. Next, we have the butler, Shiori Setsuko-san, after the maid left, the butler checked the food of Souta-san to see if the food had some slight burnt and stuff, and last was of course, the most common suspect, was the chef, who was the cousin of Souta-san. Aina Souta." Conan looks up a bit surprise "Eh? Didn't he have a chef?" Heiji flips the pages "He does, but it was his birthday, and so Aina thought of making food for him instead, so that it'll be special." Conan then starts thinking "Although, there's still no proof of them doing the crime. Anyway, I found out how the 4 victims died, before they took the poison, they had a meeting with Souta-san who invited Aina-san because they planned to eat dinner at a restaurant while they talk about the company's next products they'd be selling. I heard that it was very possible that the poison was from the food of the restaurants. Since the poison's timing was perfect for the poison to start working, it's possible that they took it at the restaurant. Although it will be hard for the killer to put the poison while they're there. It's also impossible for the cook of the restaurant to do that who has no motive to do it." Conan then thought 'Then it's probably not from the food… instead… it could be from _that_.' Conan goes down from his bed as he went to the door, he noticed his hand shaking and stop, Heiji then spoke "O-oi, where are you going?" Conan looks at him with a grin "Bathroom." Conan grabbed the doorknob and went out the room before Heiji could react.

--

Conan continued on his way at the long hallway as he tries to remember the direction of Ken's room 'If I recall, if I take a left turn here and go straight ahead, then a right turn~' "Mou Ran-chan, you should've told us you were sick." Conan stopped as he heard Kazuha's voice, he looks at one of the door before him and saw a door that was slightly open, he silently went to the door as he hid behind it 'Ran has a fever? I knew it.' Conan thought "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's really not that high." Came Ran's voice "But still, you should've at least told us." Aoko's voice followed "you should get well soon, so that your true love won't get worried." She continued. Conan blushed. There was a sudden silence, Conan then remembers the situation… "Eh? What? Did I say something wrong?" Aoko spoke a bit puzzled "Actually Aoko-chan… Ran-chan…" Conan's glasses gleamed as he listens to the explanation, "N-no way." Aoko spoke, there was a slight sadness in her voice "I-I never knew… Ran-chan I'm so sorry." Conan hears a sniff 'Ran's crying again. Why am I always the one that's causing her to cry?' "No, it's fine, I'd get over it somehow…I was such an idiot… I should've found out that Shinichi would soon move on, ever since that day… he left." Ran's voice trembled "I like him… and I hate him, all at the same time!" she started crying, Conan felt heart broken, he mentally slaps himself 'What am I getting so depress about? I knew she'd hate me, I should've been prepared for those words…and yet…why?' tears starts forming…_yet again. _Conan clutches his eyes 'Darn it! Always with the tears!! Why can't I just accept the fact that~' "Conan-kun?" Conan looks up only to see Ran "R-Ran…neechan.' A tear escapes his eye without his notice, Ran then sees this, but as soon as he found out he immediately looks away and covers his eyes "A~ah, i-itte, something went in my eyes! I gotta go to wash it off." He runs off yet again leaving Ran, slightly confused.

--

"Kuso~ I should solve this case first! To ensure everyone's safety!" Conan arrives at a familiar large door 'This is it.' Conan reaches the doorknob as he enters the huge room, he immediately went to the closet without hesitation and looks at every part of it. He closes the closet and went to his drawers, he opens the first drawer and rampages it, he then saw a picture at the bottom most part, he looks at it and saw three figures, he then tries to identify them, at least he tried to if only his hands would stop shaking and if only his vision won't go blurry and clear, it was giving him a headache.

His eyes widen as he finds out it was Ken, Aina and an older woman, which looked like Ken, 'She could be Souta-san's mother… but if I recall, _both _his parents died in an accident. It doesn't make sense…where's the father? What's happening?' Conan suddenly saw a small pouch just beside the position of the photograph. Conan took the pouch and opens it, he finds 3 small round shape candies 'This is…?' Conan sniffs on it '…candy? But, there's something off with the smell…could it be…?' a sudden swirl in his stomach made him covers his mouth, 'W-what…?' he suddenly felt like he was at his limit as he knelt down, panting. He then hears footsteps 'Crap, someone's coming!' he stood up, stumbling a bit, he puts all the things back in the drawer, he immediately went to the closet and hides in there for awhile, he made a small gap from the closet to see. He sees the door opens, revealing Ken.

"Such a tiring day, those police won't stop asking questions. It's really tiring." Ken spoke as he sat on his bed, Ken opens the drawer and took out the photo "I'm almost there mother, I swear to take revenge for you and father." Conan keeps panting, his mind was getting foggy 'And so, it really is him, the killer. But what does he mean by revenge for his parents? Why did he want oji-san to come and look for the killer? Will he try to frame someone? If so… who will he frame?" Conan felt his temperature rising as his breathing starts turning into gasps 'Kuso~ if only I didn't let my guard down! I got poisoned by him!!' Conan clenches his hands 'While I still have time…I need…I need… to solve this case as soon as possible!' Conan hears Ken leave the room, Conan pushes the door of the closet to open, he starts walking towards the halls and down the stairs, as he was about to reach the last step he immediately looses his balance and stumbles down the ground, he gasps for breath 'I guess I have no choice but to use…this.' Conan starts rampaging his pocket and took out a small crumpled paper, he opens the paper revealing a drug… he then remembers Ai's instructions.

_Flashback…_

"_I see, so you'll be dealing a killer who uses poison." Ai spoke as Conan nodded "There's a chance that one of us would get poisoned, do you have any antidote for poisons?" Ai then went to her drawer "Well. I have this drug." She took out a small drug "But…this drug isn't an antidote, it will only let the poison's symptoms go away, for only awhile, you can say it's only temporary… but of course, the poison's symptoms will come back." Conan sighs "So it's not an antidote." Ai stares at him "No…but it's perfect if you need more time to look for the poison's cure or…to solve a case."_

_End of flashback…_

Conan swallows the drug with difficulty, he coughs a little… he slowly felt his consciousness slipping away 'I hope it works…' slowly, he was consumed by darkness and heard someone yell…

"_Tantei-san!!!"_

* * *

Ok that ends chapter 7!!! I find myself always updating so fast these days!! And I'm really glad!! I hope you guys read and review!!! And don't worry, the fun is about to start. Muahahaha!! XD


End file.
